The sins We Bear
by Crookedlove
Summary: A Parmiga fic (Evan and Taissa)- He just can't help the way he feels and she's not stopping him. One-shot


**The sins we bear**

_**parmiga fic**_

.

.

.

Soft almost silent snores could be heard throughout the small space. A mop of messy blonde curls shifting from side to side as deep brown eyes tried to stay closed for at least another minute.

With a soft sigh rumbling from a solid chest, restless brown eyes opened and strong calloused hands came up to shield their bearer from the hot rays of the sun pooling into the small room.

Mumbling something incoherent, Evan sat upright, the bed squeaking slightly under his weight. After taking a few moments to rub the sleepiness from his eyes he looks to the person sleeping soundly to his right, he watches her chest rise and fall with every small breath that she takes and lets his eyes travel over her sharp features. he looks from her dark eyes, covered in yesterdays makeup and slowly makes his way to a sharp nose, standing long and firm over a pale face. His eyes skim over red lips and slowly another deep sigh escapes him.

Ruffling his hair a bit he stands from their shared bed and makes his way into the kitchen. He goes through his usual morning routine-drinking a cup of black coffee with a piece of toast before going and washing his face-brushing his teeth and preparing for the day. As he's getting dressed he feels a pair of lanky arms wrap around his waist from behind and an almost inaudible "Happy Birthday" leave her lips before she's gone and he can't feel her anymore.

He closes his eyes and finishes getting dressed. By the time he makes it back to their kitchen-she's gone, out on her morning jog perhaps-he doesn't know.

He doesn't know when they got this way-how they got his way, but it isn't the same, not anymore.

.

.

.

They had just split a cake for him on set, cheers and laughs filling up the studio. He's having fun, enjoying himself for a change, It's his twenty seventh birthday today. There are thin arms wrapped around his waist and a smiling face pressed against his chest and he almost feels like things are normal again-but then his eyes catch sight of _her_. Long light brown hair swaying as she walks towards him, soft features turned bright into a beautiful smile that melts his heart and deep chocolate eyes that capture his soul stare brightly at him-he can't help the smile that forms on his face. Thin arms unwrap from his waist as he and Taissa pull into a hug-and innocent form of greeting. He can't help the way his heart jolts against his ribcage as her small arms wrap around his neck and his much larger ones wrap tightly around her small waist. Her head fits perfectly against the crook of his neck and he can't help the small sigh of contempt that leaves his lips when her sweet aroma that is just _her _fills his nostrils. He rests his head against hers for a brief moment before remembering that they're being watched, that his _fiance_ is there-next to them, watching the small encounter. Quickly he breaks away from her, his body going slightly numb at the loss of heat she provided. He smiles again, brushing the few extra seconds of their hug aside and patting her on the head. She gives him a toothy grin as he ruffles her hair and hands him a small box.

"Open it." Her voice is sweet and he feels sick.

Doing as she said he slowly unwraps the bright red bow covering the small blue box resting in her hands-he ignores the way his fingers brush against hers. His eyes widen at the contents of the box, his face breaking out into a child like grin and he can't help it when he leans down and pecks her cheek-he pretends he doesn't see the way her face flashes a bright red.

"You wouldn't stop talking about how much you loved his books the first time we met and...I was feeling nostalgic." She shows him a shy smile and he wants to wrap her up in his arms and hold her for awhile-he doesn't and instead he feels a pair of hands wrap around his arm. He looks down and gives Emma and innocent smile and she smiles back briefly before turning her attention to the younger girl before her.

"You look absolutely gorgeous tonight Taissa!" She gushes and he can't help wanting to block out the sound that her voice makes when he knows she's being fake. He doesn't understand why she feels she has to lie-Taissa _does_ look gorgeous. He takes that moment to admire the way her small black dress fits her small figure before he coughs and excuses himself.

He's in the bathroom now, wiping the heat off his face with cold water. He looks at his reflection and tries hard not to think of a girl who isn't his fiance, of a girl who isn't seven years younger. Slapping his cheeks together he goes back out and prepares to begin work.

.

.

.

_"KYLE NO!" Zoe rushes toward the boy that has fallen unconscious before her. She wraps her arms around him and hugs him tight to her chest. With tears brimming her eyes she looks up and glares at Madison, her mouth feeling dry as the girl before her smirks. _

_ "Tough luck bitch." With that Madison exits and Zoe clutches kyle tighter, chanting anything-**everything** to save him. Staring at the man she loves in her arms she leans down and pours her heart and soul into a kiss. Her soft lips pressing tight against his cold ones as she tries to keep from sobbing._

.

.

.

Taissa's lips are soft against his and he _knows_ he's supposed to be unconscious for the scene-he tries _so_ hard to keep from hissing back but when her lips press tighter he finds his moving along with hers. He feels her slightly gasp when she notices him kissing back, she doesn't stop. It's a zoomed out shot, it's just them-their little secret.

_._

_._

_._

Later that night after he and Emma shared a nice quiet dinner out he leaves her to herself-tells her he and some friends have made some plans-he tells her he'll be with the guys so it's surprising even to him when he finds himself heading into a different direction. His mind is screaming at him to stop, telling him that it'll only hurt the people he loves-that it's _**wrong. **_His body doesn't listen and soon he finds himself in front of a familiar door. His heart is pounding, his ears ringing and his hands shaking as he stares at the blue painted door that holds everything he wants and more. Not being able to hold on anymore-he loses it.

His hand is pounding against the frame, his voice chanting out her name.

She opens it swiftly, looking frantic and beautiful in only a small tank top and shorts.

"Evan? What're you doing here-" He doesn't let her say anymore because just then he's on her, pushing her small frame into the wall inside her apartment, he yanks the door shut after him.

A loud gasp leaves her lips in surprise as his own cover hers and _devour_ her. She can't break free from his strong hold, she stops struggling against him when her heart can no longer fight him off. His hands are everywhere, frantic and pleading as he feels her soft skin. He grips onto her thighs, bringing her legs up and wrapping them around his waist. The small moan that leaves her pouty lips drives him absolutely_** insane.**_ He tears her shorts off frantically, leaving her in only a tank top and a pair of lacy black underwear. Suddenly she's glad she wore this pair tonight.

"Did you do that on purpose? Are you trying to drive me crazy?" He groans between pants and kisses against her neck.

She's panting now, clutching to his back, "D-_oh-_do what?"

"Wear these-" Just then he pulls them down, managing to bring them so far down that they hang off her left ankle. She squeaks in surprise, squeezing her legs around him and making him see stars. His erection presses tightly against her bare core and he can't help it when he grinds into her, biting the crook of her neck to keep quiet. She gasps and rubs herself against him, not used to the pleasure-but enjoying it. She removes her hands from around his neck and tears his belt off, pulling his zipper down in haste. Her mind is buzzing, she can't decipher right from wrong, she can only_ feel _him. He's the same, his world is white except for her, he can only see her-always her. When she pulls his boxers down, letting his erection spring to life, he comes too. Pressing her firmly against the wall he grips himself, letting his head travel up and down her wet slit. She shivers against him, just that small friction driving her body crazy.

Their eyes lock, brown against brown and with a small teary smile of confirmation he plunges deep inside of her. Her fingers dig into his shirt while his dig into her thighs, she _so_ tight. He's frantic as he pounds into her, their screams of pleasure matching until both of their voices become hoarse. He brings his head back down, capturing her lips into a long kiss. He moves faster inside of her and he swallows her moans. He doesn't remember a time when he's been happier.

.

.

.

An hour later and they're a sweat covered tangled mess on her bed.

She's sleeping soundly beside him, arms wrapped around his waist and small face pressed against his chest. He stares down at her, his eyes becoming soft as he looks over her soft features. He looks at her messy makeup from what they just did-to her small rounded nose-to her plump pouty lips that have turned red from all the rough kisses he gave and suddenly he feels warm inside. He stares at her small frame, tangled against him and he feels whole. He brings his head down, capturing her lips in a soft kiss that only lasts a couple of seconds. He gives her sleeping form a small smile before wrapping her up in his arms and falling into a deep sleep-he'll deal with the harsh reality of what he's just done tomorrow. For now, he's happy and his twenty seventh birthday looks like it'll be a good year.

_**Fin...**_


End file.
